fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-001 (Immortal Mythos)
Summary ] SCP-001, also known as Uriel and The First Anomaly, is an ancient Seraph that once guarded the Gates of Heaven. He was once the most loyal of God's warriors, but Uriel betrayed Heaven to protect his beloved Mephisto; as punishment for his treason, Uriel was banished to Earth. For a time, Uriel was a benevolent guardian, but when the time of Heaven's Invasion came, God offered him a choice; if Uriel would defeat the heroes protecting Earth, thus ensuring Heaven's victory, he would be allowed to come home. Uriel reluctantly faced the alliance of Earth's most powerful heroes and nearly won, but was stopped by the newly awakened Jake Caster; but rather than destroying him, Jake talked some sense into the desperate Seraph. Having come to his senses, Uriel declared that Earth was his home and fought alongside the heroes to turn the tide of war. He is currently a Chosen as well as a Thaumiel Operative and is married to Mephisto. Appearance Uriel is a Seraph with a body made of pure light, however despite being comprised of energy, he is not intangible like a spirit and possesses a distinctly physical body. He stands seven feet tall and is usually seen wielding his signature Burning Sword, a divine weapon that can cut through almost any material. Uriel's body emits an immense level of heat that can vaporize matter close to him if not controlled, and though his body is made of energy, he was displayed to have blood of a golden color; however, Uriel has incredible control over his own body, being able to regulate his immense body heat and change the wavelength of his light-body, effectively making him invisible. Personality Uriel is a highly reserved individual, described as being a man of few words, however he has a kind heart and a strong sense of justice. He is willing to go to any length to protect those he holds dear, even turning against his home and fending off an entire army singlehandedly to save Mephisto. Uriel is also very affectionate to Mephisto. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good Name: SCP-001/Uriel/The First Anomaly Origin: Immortal Mythos Gender: Male Age: Unknown but physically 21 Classification: Seraph Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: Heaven Weight: Unknown Height: 7'0" Likes: His wife Mephisto, protecting humanity Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: N/A Hair Color: N/A Hobbies: Uriel serves as a guardian angel, watching over those to who pray to him Marital Status: Married to Mephisto Status: Alive Affiliation: Jake Caster and the Thaumiel Operatives Previous Affiliation: Heaven Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A | High 1-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Instinctive Reaction, Body Control, Invisibility, True Flight, Holy Manipulation, Danmaku, Smite, Magic (Type 3), Telekinesis (Type 2), Telepathy, Weapon Manipulation (Uriel can summon the Burning Sword into his hands), Healing, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (High), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Master Swordsman, Extremely Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (The clash between Uriel and Gabriel shook the infinite realms of Heaven. Singlehandedly defended the Gates of Heaven from Oblivia's invasion force, which contained countless Realm-Eater Shades. Fought evenly with Restricted Izreldan) | High Hyperverse level (Fought with Weakened Arbitus and nearly defeated him. Izreldan considered Uriel to be the strongest of the New Chosen and even remarked that the Seraph's power rivaled his own) Speed: Immeasurable (Casually blitzed The Archon and matched Restricted Izreldan in combat. Easily blitzed and overwhelmed Realm-Eater Shades with minimal effort) | Immeasurable (Contended with Weakened Arbitus in close combat) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable to Gabriel and Restricted Izreldan. Vastly superior to Realm-Eater Shades) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Post-Timeskip Izreldan) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ (Has harmed Gabriel and Restricted Izreldan with his strikes) | High Hyperversal (Harmed Weakened Arbitus with his strikes) Durability: Multiverse level+ (Survived a beating from Awakened Jake Caster. Countless Realm-Eater Shades were unable to damage him) | High Hyperverse level (Took several hits from Weakened Arbitus) Stamina: Infinite (Uriel's body does not require rest and he has never displayed signs or exhaustion or fatigue) Range: Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: The Burning Sword Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Hellfire Key: Base | Chosen Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Heroes Category:Angels Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:SCP Containment Breach